


Talkative

by Franklyn



Series: Bloodhound [3]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Ravens, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franklyn/pseuds/Franklyn
Summary: So, it’s a fairly common fact that ravens can talk quite fluent English...Yeah.Shame Bloodhound didn’t tell the other Legends that.
Series: Bloodhound [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190267
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Talkative

The Game that day had been fairly hard. Wraith had been paired with Revenant and Lifeline. It was a good trio as Wraith was able to get them close to the enemies with a portal and Revenant made sure they didn’t die permanently with his totem. Lifeline could heal any injuries they gained.

The only thing was that they had to be completely prepared to push the enemies. They had to keep their eyes wide open for anymore enemies or any tricks.

That being said, Wraith hadn’t anticipated Pathfinder’s arrival. He must’ve been on another squad and had heard gunfire so decided to follow it with the rest of his squad. 

All too quickly, Wraith found herself with a chestful of grapple and a face full of dirt. She didn’t know what happened to Revenant or Lifeline, all she knew was that they hadn’t won the match.

She growled with annoyance when she came to on the dropship, and kicked a nearby bucket. Where it had come from, she didn’t know nor did she care. 

Her team had been so close to being the champions, but that stupid MRVN had managed to get the slip on her.

“Hey, don’t worry,” Ajay appeared beside her, “we’ll win next time, eh?”

Wraith nodded and sighed. She watched as Revenant paced the length of the room.

Looking around, she noticed the dropship was empty aside from her squad and she wondered where everyone else had gotten to. 

A high pitched laugh reached her ears and she straightened up, looking around for whoever had decided to mock her and her team.

She saw no one.

”Did you guys hear that too?” She asked a short moment later.

”The laugh? Yeah,” Ajay confirmed.

”Someone’s messing with us,” Revenant growled menacingly.

Wraith rolled her eyes. It always came down to someone trying to one-up the Simulacrum.

”How ya doin’?” The same high pitched voice asked from... Wraith looked around, but still couldn’t see anyone.

”Who the hell is that?” She demanded.

_Squawk_

Lifeline tapped Wraith’s arm and pointed up to one of the pipes running along the ceiling. Up on the pipe she spotted a silky raven perched observantly. 

Its beady eyes blinked silently.

It squawked again.

“Birds don’t talk,” Revenant huffed then pulled open one of the doors leading to another part of the dropship. 

“ _Fuck off!_ ”

The door slammed shut immediately and Revenant whirled around, eyes zeroing in on the raven.

The stare off was tense between the Simulacrum and the bird as Wraith and Lifeline watched on in near silence.

It took everything in Wraith not to burst out laughing at the scene and, looking at Lifeline, she was having the same problem. 

“All right, bird,” Revenant growled, stalking back over to the centre of the room, “say that again. I dare you.”

” _Fjandinn hafi þig_.”

“I think he just told you to fuck off in another language,” Wraith pointed out. 

Lifeline snorted non-discretely beside her causing Wraith to hide a smirk behind her scarf.

”I won’t be told to fuck off by a fucking raven,” Revenant decided.

Then, he began trying to grab the bird from its perch on the pipe above their heads.

Unsurprisingly, the raven was hardly bothered by the commotion and did nothing more than flutter its wings a little when the Simulacrum got too close.

“Hi, friends! What are you doing?” Pathfinder’s chipper voice met their ears as he entered the room from one of the two adjoining doors.

“Revenant’s trying to kill this bird,” Wraith informed him.

She had given up caring about the turnout of her last match now, too interested in the outcome of the bird situation. 

“Oh no. Isn’t that our friend Bloodhound’s companion?” Pathfinder rose his index finger.

”They do speak the same language,” Lifeline said, agreeing.

”I don’t care. No bird is going to tell me to fuck off,” Revenant threw something at the bird.

”Fuck off!” It squawked at him.

“Fun fact: Ravens are very intelligent creatures, capable of understanding and learning to speak our language. They can also mimic other sounds such as wolf calls!” Pathfinder chimed. 

“That’s great,” Revenant said though he didn’t stop harassing the bird. But at that point, Wraith wasn’t actually sure who was harassing who. 

“How ya doin’, a _ndskoti?”_ The bird asked, almost mockingly. 

“I’ll show you how I’m doing,” Revenant tossed a fork in the bird’s general direction before huffing and seeming to give up his assault of the raven.

Silence fell throughout the room as Revenant stared at the other Legends. 

Then...

”Fucker.”

Revenant’s shoulders hunched menacingly as he clenched his fists.

”I’m going to kill that fucking bird.”

“Ah, Artur, I had wondered where you’d gotten to. _Varstu að fela þig_?“

Wraith’s eyes widened. She and Lifeline shared a discrete look before they slowly shuffled back, away from Revenant and the bird.

Artur squawked, unmoving from the pipe. 

“Friend!” Pathfinder greeted Bloodhound at the doorway. “How are you? Did you know your bird can talk?”

Bloodhound paused. They glanced at Pathfinder.

”I did.”

”Awesome! It told Revenant to ‘fuck off’!”

**Author's Note:**

> According to the internet, ravens can actually be taught several languages. So, my hc is that Bloodhound taught Artur to speak their language first then when they learned English, they taught him that too :)
> 
> Fjandinn hafi þig - Damn you
> 
> Varstu að fela þig? - Were you hiding?


End file.
